reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tom Hagen
Here ya can talk to me! Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Mel Thaxton page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew GTA V Uh, yeah. I pre-ordered it about a year ago and already have everything in the game completely done. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 18:42, September 27, 2013 (UTC) rrr Re Canada then Ireland for 1 to see my aunt then asia on holiday for 2 months then back to my real home in Canada. Rulertoner 18:59, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Uh... Okay. I get it now. Tom Hagen (talk) 18:59, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Re Off some guy on twitter. He apparently knows someone who works at Rockstar. Rulertoner 15:40, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hmmmm, I can talk to Wikia Staffs, u know actually what a Wiki Staff is? Tom Hagen (talk) 19:53, March 17, 2014 (UTC) No. Ask if we can be admins. Rulertoner 21:16, March 17, 2014 (UTC) (Hugs you) Splendid! I will. :) But, sorry but I will talk to them later, about 3 hours is that okay? Or do you want to be the Admin right now? Tom Hagen (talk) 14:01, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Anytime is alright. Rulertoner 15:24, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, zen. Tom Hagen (talk) 15:27, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Removing messages on talk pages. Tom, As it appears you removed a message left on the talk page of the user: Rulertoner. Removing content on talk pages is considered vandalism and can result in a block if you continue to do it. You don't want me to contact a Admin do you. Let's not let that happen. Greetings. Mitch MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 07:42, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about zat, Mitch. Tom Hagen (talk) 08:19, March 20, 2014 (UTC) I will win one zay! I'm a Gawd! Tom Hagen (talk) 08:19, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Good Nice. But if one of the others finds us they could demote us. Rulertoner 18:47, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Demote? W-w-w- What do ya mean? Zat we can't become Admis? Tom Hagen (talk) 18:53, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Admin Concern Tom, Yes, of course, but if we become and Admins '''we will also have a lot of power'!'' That, that really concerns me, It clearly shows that you're looking for power and in my opinion; attention. Those 2 qualities don't make for an admin. Rulertoner however, is a small candidate for Admin because he has been much longer here than before, and is slightly improving in his edits. You can't simply join a wiki and then expect to become a admin in less than a year. I've been active here for over 2/3 years and I'm not an admin yet. It really takes a long way, showing good edits, and helping the people (back then, when there where people with questions) before you're a canditate for admin. Kinds Regards. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 17:12, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Puff, that dosen't bother me so much, I'll wait forever if l have to. Tom Hagen (talk) 18:08, March 25, 2014 (UTC) : Simply waiting for an extended period of time will not singularly cause you to become an administrator here. : Queyh (Talk) 21:31, March 25, 2014 (UTC)